Salvage extra Scene:Dick Calls Wally and Artemis
by Zachattack234
Summary: An extra scene in Salvage where Nightwing Calls Wally and Artemis to let them know that Roy has been found and he invites them to try and talk some sense into the guy


"I found him," Ollie whispered into the comm device that was nestled against his eardrum, "and it's worse than we thought."

"How bad is it?" asked Dick.

"Bad enough, if I were you I'd get here as fast as you can."

"I will, just let me make a call or two. Keep your eye on him and I'll get there as soon as possible," Dick said.

"Will do, Arrow out."

Dick closed the comm line and leaned back in his chair thinking. Roy hadn't made an appearance in over a year, why was he going to such extremes to hide himself? Was he still looking for the original Speedy? Whatever he was doing it didn't sound good, Roy needs help and Dick was willing to provide it.

He then began looking through his contact list deciding who to call, he would have told Conner but the problem was that Conner seemed to be dealing with his own issues again and he hadn't known Roy as long as he had. Kaldur knew him just as long as Dick but contacting him was out of the question. That led him to Wally.

Dick hadn't seen Wally in a while. He and Artemis had quit the team a little over two years ago, they both wanted to move on with their lives. Dick had missed them but he respected their decision. They were both in college now out in California, they even had a place together.

He hated the idea of bringing them back into this but it was also not some random criminal or disaster, it was Roy. They would want to know. Dick dialed the number on a secure line.

Over in Palo Alto, San Fransisco, Wally and Artemis were sitting on the couch, finishing up some of their homework, at least Artemis was, Wally was struggling as usual, Vietnam Lit was not his best subject.

"Argg," Wally groaned, throwing up his arms in surrender, "I give up, I can't finish this paper!"

Artemis couldn't help laughing, "Why did you even take the class in the first place, you're a science major?"

"Two reasons babe, One, I need more than one English class to get my degree, and two, you're in it and I love taking classes with you."

Artemis just looked at him, not sure of what to say, "I love taking classes with you too." She leaned in to kiss him when the phone rang. Artemis just sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "I'll get it, you get back to work." Wally groaned again and reached for another book that he would probably use for his paper.

Artemis reached for the phone as it started ringing again, "Hello, this is Artemis."

"Hey Artemis, It's Dick."

Artemis froze for a second and then relaxed, feeling a sense of joy at hearing the voice of her friend and former teammate. "Hey Dick, it's good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Not much Artemis, It's good to talk to you. Listen, I need to talk to Wally, is he there?"

Artemis looked toward Wally, who was now standing up and walking in her direction, "Yeah he's here, hold on a second."

"It's Dick," she said passing the phone to him, "He wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Babe," He kissed her on the cheek and took the phone from her, "Dick, old buddy, what's up?"

"Hey Wally, unfortunately I have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Not sure yet. Wally, we found Roy."

Like Artemis did a minute or two before, Wally froze and it took another minute to regain his composure. "Where is he? What's he doing?"

"He's in Washington D.C. and I don't know what he's doing. GA was the one who found him. I'm rounding up some of us to go talk to him, that's why I called you. Are you and Artemis in?"

Wally thought it over for a second, He had to finish his paper, but this was more important. He would have to talk to Artemis about this, would she want to go? The last time they saw Roy was a few months after his wedding and it wasn't what you would call a good visit. "Give me a few minutes Dick, I'll call you back."

"Sure thing Wally, I'll see you in Washington." Wally hung up the phone and turned to Artemis. She was the first to speak. "What's going on, what did Dick want?"

Wally took a deep breath. "Green Arrow found Roy, He's in Washington, apparently, he's not doing so well. Dick and a few others are going to try and talk to him He wants us to come too."

Artemis stared at him, "After what happened between him and my sister, I'm not sure I want to. He's obsessed Wally and it broke Jade in a way I've never seen before."

Artemis went back toward the couch and sat down. "But He's also your friend and if anyone can knock some sense into him it's You, Dick and Green Arrow."

Wally smiled and kissed her on the cheek again, "You are the best babe. Wish me luck, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Wally grabbed his jacket and Artemis hugged him good bye. "Good Luck, I love you Wally."

"I love you too Artemis." He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll tell Dick you said Hello."

"Thanks"

Wally put on his gloves and left the apartment, dialing his cell as he went.

"Hello?"

"Dick, It's Wally, I'm on my way to D.C. Where do you want to meet?"


End file.
